My Little Love
by Kates89
Summary: A fluffy oneshot based on Captain Hook and seven-year-old Alice.


**This is my knew little oneshot for #KnightRookAdvent2017 that is on twitter :) It's just a bit of unedited fluff but I hope you all still enjoy it :)**

Seven year old Alice sat on her bed in her little room in her tower with her white rabbit Hattie on her lap, she was a gift her Father had found in the forest for her last birthday two months ago. He had brought the rabbit up to the tower to keep Alice company for when he was off collecting supplies for the two of them. Hook had returned for a supply run an hour ago and was now in the small kitchen cooking them both up something for dinner.

"Papa, do you think I will ever get to leave this tower?" Alice asked as she stroked Hattie's fur.

Hook sighed, Alice asked this question on near on a weekly basis and he never had the answer he knew she so desperately wanted. "I hope so, I've been talking to a few people while out on my supply runs and they're going to do some research and see what they can come up with"

"I hope they find something as I would love to explore the outside world and see all the things you tell me about"

"One day, one day we will explore the world together" he told her as he poured the soup he had made into two bowls and carried it over to the table. "Come eat, little love"

Alice placed Hattie on the floor and smiled as the rabbit hopped under the bed before making her way over to the table to join her Father. "I want to see the sea and the sand"

"I know" Hook replied sadly.

"I love the gifts you brought me of the sea and the sand, but it's not the same is it?" she asked referring to the small jars which sat on one of the shelves in her room, they contained different parts of the outside world, including sand, sea water and soil. Hook changed them regularly so they didn't go horrible and Alice appreciated being able to feel the sand on her fingers and smell the salt of the ocean but she knew it would never be as magical as seeing it for real.

"No little love, it's not, but one day you will see them" he told her as he reached out and took her smaller hand in his and gave it a squeeze "now eat up and then maybe we can play some chess?"

twenty minutes later they had both finished their soup and the bowls now sat on the side ready to be washed up later. Alice and Hook now sat at the table with the chess board between them. "Shall I reset the board?" Alice asked.

"Why?" Hook asked with a frown. "We may as well carry on from the last game. You know a game is always more fun when you start in the middle"

Alice laughed as she moved her white knight "That's true and I think I was winning anyway"

"Not for long" Hook told her with a smile.

They soon finished their game with Alice winning, something she seemed to be doing more of the older she got and it made Hook feel proud to know how far she had come with the game. He never went easy on her, that would be no fun and even at him playing his best she always seemed to win. "I think it's time we should be getting ready for bed now" Hook said as he began to put the chess pieces away.

"Can I just give Hattie her night time carrot?"

"Of course, then it's time to get your night clothes on"

"Okay, Papa" Alice made her way over to the counter where her Father had left some chopped up carrot that he had used for their soup. She picked it up and carried over to the bed where she knelt down and slide it underneath towards the little rabbit "Here you go, Hattie. This should keep you going through the night" the rabbit twitched her nose before hopping over to the carrots. Alice stroked her behind her ear "Night, Hattie, see you in the morning" She took one last look to make sure that Hattie had some water, which she did before standing up and getting changed into her night clothes.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" Hook asked as he picked the hair brush up from the night stand. He knew Alice hated waking in the morning with knots in her hair but by this time of night she got to tired to brush it herself, so it became a routine for him to do it before she went to bed.

"Yes please, Papa" Alice sat on the floor in front of the bed where Hook was sat and let him brush her curly blonde hair making sure he had all the knots out before she got into bed.

Once her hair was brushed she climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up under her chin. "Papa, tell me a story?"

"Aye little love, what story would you like to hear?"

"Tell me of Grandma"

Hook smiled, Alice had always loved hearing stories of her namesake. He never had many to tell, his mother hadn't been around for long, she had got sick while he was young and although she tried to fight off the disease it had eventually beaten her but even though his early memories were rather vague he knew she had been brave till the very end. He did have a few happier memories from before the disease had struck and he also had stories that Liam shared with him, that he now liked to share with his daughter.

He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, letting her snuggle up to him and told her of the time that Liam and himself had woken up in the middle of the night and had snuck outside to see the stars, that had always seemed so magical to him as a child, just as they did to Alice now, she would see them from her window and liked to make wishes on them. Hook told her how their mother had found the two of them in the morning curled up together, fast asleep on the cold, hard ground. This had caused Alice to giggle, she loved hearing stories of her Father's childhood.

"Now, it's time to sleep little love" he told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, Papa" Alice rolled over, snuggled up to the blankets and closed her eyes as Hook began to sing to her, the same lullaby he had sung to her every night since the day she was born and the same one his mother had sung to him. Once he knew she was asleep he got up and began cleaning up that days mess before going to bed himself, ready to spend another day again tomorrow with his daughter.


End file.
